The Situations We Find Ourselves In
by Sanoru
Summary: Being forced into an arranged marriage like mating with a certain irresistible Taiyoukai is just the beginning of Kagome's problems!It doesn't help that he finds her utterly fascinating and actually literally does want to MATE with her! AU Ongoing...Enjoy


**Being forced into an arranged marriage/mating with a certain irresistible Taiyoukai is just the beginning of Kagome's problems! It doesn't help that he finds her utterly fascinating and actually literally does want to MATE with her!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters... Rumiko Takahashi does... yadda yadda blah blah I do also wish this information was untrue though lol**

**This used to be known as All In A Day but I decided to change the title.**

**Just as a note.. the POV changes throughout the whole story so I put that in bold. I've also changed some things around in regards to age and such.**

**Prologue**

**Kagome's Pov**

Well isn't this just peachy. Here I am with my butt so friggin' numb that I think it might fall off, stuck with my never-stop-babbling sister Kikyo in a carriage heading straight towards my worst nightmare. I guess I should explain how I came to be in this "predicament."

I am Kagome Higurashi, daughter and heir to the Higurashi kingdom. I am nineteen years old and the eldest child of our whole family. My sister Kikyo is seventeen, and she happens to be the most head-stuck-up-your-ass person anyone could ever meet. I'm beginning to wonder if she will ever stop complaining and shut up. Oh well, I guess that is just too much to ask for isn't it? Continuing on, I am a miko (a very nearly non-existent race of priestesses that has only two left that are alive.) Three guesses to who the other miko is? That's right it is my god-awful sis Kikyo! Heaven help us! She can't even aim an arrow let alone try spells and fighting, she's so bad! To be known as a full fledged miko you have to train many years of magic and battles under the study of an elder and fortunately or unfortunately I finished my training under the elder kaede before she past away not but a year ago. God rest her soul.

So back to the present, here I am. Being basically dragged along on this "Joy Ride," against my own will to the Youkai Kingdom to meet some cranky, egotistical demon with a cold, emotionless reputation that doesn't respect anyone but himself and has no attraction to girls. Well I guess the last part is good for my part at least. There won't be any misunderstandings this way. So I can almost hear you ask why I am doing this? Well, the reason I am actually going to marry this guy is because if I don't, the youkai kingdom will raid, attack and destroy our kingdom. And I mean it! Now I am wondering why our kingdom had to have been made up mostly of humans? Why? Funny how I was quite content with it before this. Haha I must really be losing my mind.

Before I go into a more in-depth explanation, let me brush you up on the advantages of being a miko. We live the average life span of a demon and if mated will live as long as our mate does, we have healing powers (thought they do drain our power if we over-use them) at our fingertips, and if we train hard enough, we have unstoppable attacking spells and the grace of even the best youkai warriors. It just so happens that I, Kagome, fall into the above category. That's right people, I am the best! Or uhmmm... close to it... I hope... Heheheehehe... I also hope that helps you understand why the demons want us so badly, but I am sure that even they don't know how high my power level truly is. And it is HIGH! I'm just praying that this... this ...uh m...a ...uh demon isn't as bad as the rumors made him out to be. Hopefully if I leave him to his own devices, he'll leave me to mine.

"Lady Kagome, we have arrived..."

The coachman's hesitant voice startled me and brought me out of my musings quite fast. I hopped out of the carriage, ignoring the hand that was reached out toward me in a helpful gesture and took a glimpse at the overpowering castle before me. The scenery was so grand I just couldn't help but gasp! It was breathtaking! Sturdy, Strong, Mysterious, Alluring, Peaceful, Quiet, there wasn't any one word that could describe all the emotions this castle made me feel. It just made me overly anxious to get a good look inside. Although the structure was a distracting one, nothing could of kept me from making a note of a highly detailed dojo on the left, for I knew that, that was the place I would be spending most of my time if my plan of avoiding my "Future-husband," Prince Sesshoumaru, at all costs, worked.

A/N: this is where I ended the chapter the first time but instead…..I plan to extend it by combining chapters…..enjoy

**First Impression**

**Sesshou's POV**

I smiled. The first true smile I've had... in let's say... about ten years? Give or take a few. She had exceeded all my expectations, besides her being a human she was almost close to achieving perfection. I could tell by just looking at her, that she was trained both in mind and in body. To top that off, I could feel large waves of annoyance and defiance flowing off her rigid body and I noticed (A/N: FINALY) she definitely looked none-too-happy to be here. So she didn't want to come eh? I was sure she would be a preppy, rich wench who had to have everything her way. I thought I might as well check out what was keeping her in such deep thought, so I tried to read her mind.

**Kagome's POV**

I felt a huge power source hit one of my mental barriers, and spun around when I heard the culprit mutter a few curse words and speed by me in an almost lightning-fast silver blur. I managed to see that he, through the few words I had heard (damn, fuck it all to hell) had a deep almost soothing voice and had flown by behind the left tower in a frenzy. For some unknown reason, I just knew that it was my "fiancée" Sesshoumaru and I couldn't help but let loose a colourful set off swear words seeing as how I had just got here and was already being spied upon. At this rate, I won't even be able to put my plan into action.

"Prince Sesshoumaru, get your behind out here right now!"

**Sesshou's POV**

She was breathtaking. She had these deep and wise, sapphire eyes that were outlined by these lush never-ending lashes that fluttered against her cheek. Her hair...her hair was made up of these long, untamed though exotic, wavy tresses that shined a raven color and cascaded down her tiny waist to end where her legs began. The skin of this girl was like no other. It was pale, but with a soft creaminess that looked as if it was as smooth as silk, making me so badly want to prove my observation was correct. The garb she wore was supposed to be that of a miko uniform, loose-fitting and modest. It did all but fit loose. All the entire blue and white outfit did, was accentuate her extremely womanly curves. After my quick check-over, I looked up to see the princess's stormy eyes twitching in what would be irritation and a light, pinkish blush staining her beautifully sculptured face giving her almost a look of innocence and vulnerability.

**Kagome's POV**

The nerve of that Creep! Staring at me like I'm a piece of meat that he just can't wait to eat! I am standing right in front of you, you know! Oh and he just has to act all mister high and mighty as if he has done nothing wrong! Argh! He just has to be that hot, doesn't he! Why me God? (a/n: I do not own god...lol)Why me? Well, I guess I shouldn't be talking much considering that I was rating his nicely-toned physique while he was ...urm... measuring my, "Attributes."

I realize now that the silver flash I had seen before was his luxurious shiny hair that flowed in an unnatural way down his back that any girl would be jealous of. I had to do just about everything to stop myself from drowning in those golden pools that were his eyes. He had a very good posture and I could just tell by the way he stood that he was without a doubt, a great warrior. Though the cloth he wore was somewhat plain as was my own, his outlined his muscular arms and left almost nothing for the imagination. All-in-all he looked like something out of a Greek painting and I had to keep myself from drooling. If only he wasn't glowing with that arrogance that was starting to tick me off.

**Normal POV**

"Why were you spying on me!" demanded Kagome not bothering to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"This Sesshoumaru sure as hell does not spy on worthless human wenches."

"HAH! I saw you with my own eyes you... you... stalking egotistical bastard!"

**Sesshou's POV**

She got me there. I was speechless, this little thing of a woman had the nerve to stand up to me and I knew she held no fear or anxiety towards me. I sniffed the air just to make sure. No fear. Hmmm... there was only anger and annoyance... and what was that? Embarrassment? She is a modest creature as well? I couldn't help it... I was starting to have more than lust and respect for her. Wait, she is just a low human wench. I, Sesshoumaru would never like a human. Even so I could still hear a voice in the back of my head telling me different. I ignored it and decided to think about it later when I was in the safety of my bedchambers. I smirked. This Kagome was like a challenging puzzle missing many pieces, but after all I always did enjoy a challenge.

**Kagome's POV**

When I saw the corners of his mouth curling up into a smirk, that was it! I felt my anger bubble over, but I didn't care. I snapped and lost complete control of my mouth. He is such a jerk! But what I did next made me regret ever getting mad.

"Look Pal! You may be my fiancée," saying the last word with a certain disgust, "You may also be absolutely gorgeous, but that does not mean, and I repeat, does not mean that you can be a stupid asshole and get away with it!"

When I saw the amusement dancing lively in his eyes I realized to the full extent what I had just admitted.

**Sesshou's POV**

"Eeeeeep!"

Although the sound was near to being inaudible, my demon hearing sense was able to pick it up just as well as if she had yelled it.

I glanced at her face to see her glaring almost colder than even I, Sesshoumaru could have, keyword being almost. I was even slightly hesitant to come back with my own comment, which was until, I saw the faintest trace of rosiness, staining her silky cheeks a light crimson.

**Kagome's POV**

Damnit to Hell! I could totally tell from the surprised look he gave me that he saw me blush. Since when have I ever blushed! I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM! It took every little bit of politeness I had to keep from giving him a right hook. I turned so I could look at him and just as I began to open my mouth to speak, it was suddenly covered with something so surprising warm and moist that almost tasted like my favorite food. Chocolate. My eyes flew open in shock when it registered in my brain who this was and I tried to wiggle my way out of the offending "thing's" embrace.

If it was anyone but Sesshoumaru, I knew I would have enjoyed it. That idea scaring me, I pushed it far in the back of my mind in a tight crevice and tried not to focus on the kiss. I failed. I could still feel his lusciously gentle lips on mine and the tingling sensation would not go away. With that thought my mind went blank. No way in hell would I be attracted to him! I came to realize that two lean but sleek and built arms were wrapped around my waist without even the littlest intention of letting me go. I also became too aware of the warm breath caressing my neck that was sending cold shivers down my spine.

**Sesshou's POV**

I knew that she knew (that I knew that she knew that I knew that she knew) she was trapped when I felt her stiffen. So far she was being far more cooperative than I thought she would and I was kind of glad. At least she knew who was stronger in the relationship. I guess I spoke too soon. Just after that thought I felt a gigantic, shooting pain delivered to something very precious to me below the belt and suddenly I was on my back staring up at the most fiery woman I had ever laid my eyes upon.

**Kagome's POV**

I had to get away. I know that it was neither fair nor proper; to do that but, being this close to him was exhilarating in a way I did not like at all. He smelled of Pine, Fresh Air and his scent held a tiny trace of horses. All in all, it left my head spinning and my mind in a daze. I did the same thing any other panicked and corner animal would do; I ran. I realized that with his demonic powers he'd be on me faster than a demon on an innocent virgin girl. Wait a second, that's me. I furiously shook my head trying to rid the ironic yet disturbing thoughts that invaded my brain, I had no time to lose so I broke into an all out sprint. I was flipping around corners and dodging people faster than a speeding bullet, well that was until I ran into something sturdier than a brick wall, and also the person in my thoughts, that I did not wish to see ever again.

"Damnit!"

I cursed under my breath. How did I manage to get myself into these things?

**Sesshou's POV**

When I heard her curse, I had to smile. I thought proper, rich girls were not allowed to swear. The gasp that I heard behind me that could only be my dearest brother Inuyasha, made it so this scene was more than amusing. I could of never of planned this meeting any better. I let out a low chuckle that caused him to inhale sharply.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I was just innocently making my way to meet my wife-to-be Kikyo when I saw Sesshoumaru flirting or shall I dare to say harassing a women that could only be Kikyo's older sister Kagome. What the Fuck! Never before has my brother ever shown any interest in a girl before, though I could see why he chose her, she was beautiful and I could only hope that Kikyo was half as pretty as her, but here he was trying to seduce her! The funniest thing being the word, "tried." This Kagome girl looked like she wanted to be anywhere else except near him. If I thought this was weird, the bastard let out a sound that could almost be distinguished as a laugh! A laugh! Sesshoumaru Laughing! Those two words in the same sentence! This has got to be a dream! I looked around quickly to see if anyone was dead or mutilated. Nope. Then why the fuck was he laughing?

**Kagome's POV**

During this whole... ahhh... lets say "Brotherly Exchange" (the two resembled each other so I just put two-and-two together) I took it as my opportune moment of escape. As soon as I was sure that I was indeed, not being followed, I chanted a short, ancient, concealing spell that covered my scent and tried to think of a place to hide that Prince Sesshoumaru would not look for me in. The Dojo! AH HA! I switched my direction and on a hard run headed to the dojo. He would never in a million years think that I could wield a sword! He didn't have a clue how wrong he was...

**Sesshou's POV**

It's been over two hours since I saw the sassy bitch (A/N: hahahahahah sassy bitch) and there was no sign or clue as to where she would be. I had to admit, she was good - she even hid her scent. She couldn't be too far and the only place I hadn't checked yet was the dojo, but only a person with great skills and a lot of power could get in there and I have never in my life, met a woman even half as strong as to be able to pass through the magical barrier protecting it. Oh well... it was worth a try and if she wasn't there, I could still challenge whomever was carrying that strong magic that was slowly leaking its way out. I found myself slightly wary, as I quietly slipped past the barrier and down the hall towards the sword training grounds.

**Kagome's POV**

As soon as I heard** AND** felt someone enter, I realized that in my quest to get even stronger, I had undone the concealing spell. To put it blunt...I was busted. I tried to crouch behind the katana shelf anyways hoping I would be given a chance to slip out when he wasn't aware. I felt a pretty decent surge of power and instantly knew that Prince Sesshoumaru had entered the room. If he wanted to talk he'd have to come find me.

**Sesshou's POV**

I sniffed the air. It smelled like vanilla and mocha, with a tint of spring. It was HER scent. Which means SHE must be here? SHE was caught. I smirked.

"Princess, come out, come out wherever you are."

**Kagome's POV**

Argh! I really wanted to wipe that annoying yet very alluring grin off his perfectly structured face! Did I just think that? Bad Kagome! Mental Slap! What was up with him? Here he is grinning like a mad man, when his well-known reputation states clearly, that he never shows any interest in women, he hates humans, and he is completely emotionless. So just one question, where is Sesshoumaru and what have you done with him? Hahahahahahahahahaha... I think I've finally cracked. Why me? Why does he start being a sex-crazed, hormone-driven demon when I show up? Well I guess its back to the drawing board, since he won't be avoiding me anytime soon.

**Sesshou's POV**

I could feel that I was getting closer to her, for I was very well aware of the angry vibes being directed at me. I wanted her to come to me so I called out.

"I have a proposition for you that might be in your best interests if you come out."

**Kagome's POV**

It's a trap, I know it is but, somehow I felt myself raise and walk towards him in an almost trance-like way. Two words kept repeating themselves in my head. Stay Calm.

"What is this Proposition you speak of?"

So tell me what you think, I am in the middle of revising this story and Attractive dreams so bear with me, I will be updating soon:)

This is an ongoing fic I took from my old account and brought here...I hope to be updating soon:) its a repost


End file.
